puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers of Souls
Reapers of Souls is a relatively small crew founded on September 17, 2005 and was a member of the flag Camur in Vestri Calx before it became a founding member of Peservance on December 24, 2007. Reapers has a unique philosophy inspired by the movie Pay it Forward. Reapers is a mature crew. Although it is not against their policy to take members under 18, members are expected to act in a mature manner. Public Statement Extended Public Statement ye ARTICLES of ye GENTLEMEN of FORTUNE Every Man has a Vote in Affairs of Moment; has equal Title to the fresh Provisions, or strong Liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at Pleasure, unless a Scarcity make it necessary, for the Good of all, to vote a Restriction. Any Man who defrauds the Company to the Value of a Dollar in Plate, Jewels, or Money, Marooning is the punishment. No person to Game at Cards or Dice for Money. The Lights and Candles to be put out at eight a-Clock at Night: If any of the Crew, after that Hour, still remain enclined for Drinking, they must to it on the open Deck. Every Man to keep thier Piece, Pistols, and Cutlash clean, and fit for Service. To Desert the Ship, or Quarters in Battle, is punished with Death or Marooning. No striking one another on board, but every Man's Quarrels to be ended on Shore, at Sword and Pistol. No Man to talk of breaking up our Way of Living until Each has Shared a Thousand Pounds. If any Man should lose a Limb, or become a Cripple, he is to have 800 Dollars out of the publick Stock, & for lesser Hurts, proportionably. The Captian & Quarter-Master to receive two Shares of a Prize; the Sailing Master, Boatswain, & Gunner, One Share & a half and other Officers one & a Quarter. Crew Articles Welcome to Reapers of Souls. We are ready to welcome you aboard whether you are just starting, or starting over. There are a few rules that you should follow, however, that will make your experience at sea a more healthy and happy one. #If you're in the crew, please ask permission to board (ptb) before boarding a vessel if you are not invited in /tell. This will ensure that you don't kick off a bot on a trade run. #If someone asks you to move to another station, do so. There is a method to our officer's madness. It may not be immediately apparent to you, but I promise, there is one. #Do not leave a ship during battle. #Do TEAM in battle. Teaming is the main reason we win and make a lot of booty, and not teaming is the main reason that people have dry runs. #Have a great time and enjoy yourselves. We're most likely going to love having you aboard, and we hope that you love being with us! Position Requirements: Cabin Person: Just ask after a pillage. Pirate: Subscribe... Have at least Neophyte level experience in Bilge, Sails, and Carp. Have at least a Distinguished puzzle standing in Bilge, Sails, and/or Carp. Officer, Midshipman: Have at least Broad in experience in Bilge, Sails, Carp, and Gunnery. You will need to take the Officer Training Course from the specified training officer. You may take a ship out to pillage if there is at least one SO aboard.And put a down payment of 5000 poe on a sloop. At the end of training, the Crew will present you with a Sloop supplied with cannonballs and rum. Officer: Have at least Broad level experience in Bilge, Sails, Carp, Gunnery, Sword Fighting, and Rumble, with three being Solid in experience. You must also have Narrow experience in Navigation and Battle Navigation. Have at least 4 duty puzzle standings of Master or above. And have completed the Officer Training Course. You will need to lead a pillage at least 2 times a week. And assist at least 2 times a week. Fleet Officer: Have at least Solid level in Bilge, Sails, Carp, Gunnery, Navigation, Battle Navigation, Sword Fighting, and Rumble. You should also be at least Weighty in experience in at least 3. Have at least 3 duty puzzle standings of Grand Master. Own a Ship. Demonstrate your ability to lead a successful pillage on 2 different ship types, or Commodities Run. Have the trust of the Captain and Senior Officers. Be willing to help Flag Members out when asked. You must lead a pillage at least 3 times a week, and assist in a pillage at least 4 times a week. Senior Officer: Have at least Solid level in ALL Duty puzzles (Bilge, Sails, Carp, Gunnery, Battle Navigation, Navigation, Sword Fighting, and Rumble) with at least 5 Weighty. Have at least Renowned level in 4 Duty Puzzles. Be available and willing to help run pillages and participate in Crew Events. You must lead a pillage at least 3 times a week, and assist in a pillage at least 4 times a week. Regularly run Commodities for the Crew run stalls. Be trusted by the Crew, SO's and Captain.